zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zelda Wiki
Zelda Wiki is an independent wiki devoted to the ''Legend of Zelda'' series that was created in early 2005 by the fansite "Zelda Universe" under the name "Zelda Universe Wiki." History Zelda Wiki was previously known as Zelda Universe Wiki when it originally started. After it became its own website, the name was later changed to "Zelda Wiki.org" to reflect its independence. It was founded by the users Yami and GoldenChaos in early September 2005. It originally had information on both the Zelda series and Zelda Universe and its community. The wiki was also to be used to host Zelda Universe's Zelda Encyclopedia, a list of words from the Zelda series with short definitions. It served Zelda Universe for over a year, before it crashed during a server move. Over the years, the wiki began to expand and attract more editors, eventually gaining staff members who were promoted from regular users, rather than those who were staff of its masterminds. Zelda Wiki originally allowed both registered users and anonymous users to be able to edit the wiki. However, in late 2007, the wiki began to require registering an account to edit due to a large amount of spam and vandalism from unregistered contributors. Sometime in June 2007, a merge between Zeldapedia and Zelda Wiki was proposed by Wikia's co-founder and previous staff member Angela. Jason Rappaport, the physical and financial owner of the wiki, however, rejected the idea on the grounds that moving to Wikia would mean losing all control over the wiki and defeating the main purpose of Zelda Wiki, which was to have a wiki that was not truly owned by anyone."...Angela was quite interested in, well, seeing Wiki.org perhaps move to Wikia. But not just that - she was also interested in merging ZW.org with Wikia's already existing Zelda Wiki..." —Jason Rappaport"... the promised increase in traffic did not justify this insane amount of work, nor did it justify actually having to move the wiki to Wikia, where we'd all lose control over the site, as well as ownership of the site. Wikia refers to their wikis AS "their" wikis - and that doesn't work well with what ZW.org really stands for, and that's not being TRULY owned by anybody." — Jason Rappaport on Wikia's proposed buyout On January 17, 2011, Zelda Wiki officially changed from Zelda Wiki.org to simply Zelda Wiki. This name change came from a community discussion to change its then current name of Zelda Wiki.org. Official Recognition Zelda Wiki has been recognized officially by Nintendo in at least one publicized magazine. The magazine encourages readers to use Zelda Wiki, along with two very popular Zelda fansites, as starting points for theorizing on The Legend of Zelda series' timeline.If we've piqued your interest in further ''Zelda timeline discussion, there are loads of fansites out there expanding on some of the we've discussed here. Here are a few good starting points: www.zeldauniverse.net, www.zeldawiki.org, www.zeldainformer.com'' — UK Official Nintendo magazine External links * Zelda Wiki References Category:Websites